Ivypool's Biography
by Ivypool 4ever
Summary: Ivykit thought she'd lead an normal life as a warrior of Thunderclan, but her life is anything but normal. Join the spirited white and silver tabby she-cat as her life takes a dramatic turn. Her loyality, strength, and courage will be tested to the utmost she fights for survival. Even after the largest threat is gone her life is full of confusing twists and turns she never expected
1. Chapter 1: Ivykit

A white she-cat yowled in pain as she started to give birth to her kits. She clenched in teeth as the first wet little bundle of fur slid out onto the moss. The queen nosed the kit. "Is she all right?" The little she-kit was a pale smoky gray color and was mewling loudly.

"She's fine, Whitewing." The medicine cat apprentice Jayfeather assured the queen. "Now the next one."

Whitewing's back arched as a ripple passed across her belly and another kit slithered out.

Leafpool, the medicine cat, exclaimed, "Well done Whitewing!" She nosed the kits' towards their mother's belly. "They're adorable!" The second kit, a tiny white with silver tabby patches, squeaked as if she resented being called adorable. Leafpool let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "This is tiny but she's a strong one."

"Thanks Leafpool, Jayfeather." Whitewing started to lick her two kits vigorously.

Jayfeather headed towards to the nursery's entrance. "Birchfall, come meet your daughters." The brown tabby brushed past Jayfeather. "Are they all right? What about Whitewing?"

"They're fine." Jayfeather assured him.

Two kits bounded out of the nursery followed by the nursery. "Their eyes have opened." Whitewing announced. Jayfeather and his brother, Lionblaze, stood a little ways off watching the kits scamper around.

"The gray one has such fluffy fur and the tabby-and-white one is so pretty." Sandstorm commented. "Have you named them yet?"

Birchfall nodded. "The gray one is Dovekit and the tabby-and-white one is Ivykit."

Ivykit looked around. There were so many cats watching her and her sister. It was kind of creepy being around all the other cats. She was dimly aware of some cat joking, "We're going to have to keep an eye on them. They've got Cloudtail's blood and we all know how much grief he was for Firestar when he was a kit. She was more focused on the fact two tabby toms were paying close attention to her and Dovekit. One was a gray tabby the other a golden tabby. Her mother bent down to murmur something into her ear. "The gray tabby is Jayfeather and the cat beside him is his brother, Lionblaze."

Dovekit trotted over to her sister. "Why is every cat looking at us?" Ivykit shrugged. "I don't know. How about we go get a moss ball and play? They can't look at us all day. They're supposed to have stuff to do." Ivykit still felt a bit uneasy. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were still looking at them except know they were talking quietly to each other. Then Jayfeather walked off to his den. Ivykit realized they had been talking about her and her sister! _But why?_


	2. Chapter 2: Jayfeather Is No Fun

Chapter 2: Jayfeather Is No Fun

"Hey Ivykit! Bet you can't catch this!" Dovekit tossed a moss ball into to the air. "I bet I can!" Ivykit squealed as leapt into air and batted the moss ball down. "I said _catch _it not bat it down." Dovekit teased.

Ivykit and completely forgotten about Jayfeather and Lionblaze talking about her and Dovekit. It was an ordinary thing after all. Dovekit and Ivykit had just left the nursery for the first time; of course cats were talking about them. Lionblaze was probably telling Jayfeather he wanted one as an apprentice. And of course Jayfeather had probably snorted, said good luck with that, and stomped off to his den. That was his response to almost anything except what he said to each comment was probably different.

"Dovekit!" Ivykit suddenly got a great idea. "Let's go check out the apprentices den! We make pick out where our nest our going to be!" Dovekit squealed. "And we can make sure they're right beside each other." With that the two kits sped off to the apprentices den.

They hadn't been there long before Jayfeather poked his head into the den. "What are you two doing?"

"We're picking out nests for when we're apprentices." Dovekit meowed. "They're going to be side by side."

"Yeah." Ivykit said eagerly. "And we're going to go on all the same patrols."

Jayfeather sighed. "The other apprentices will decide where your nests will be and Brambleclaw will decide what patrols you go on."

"But-"Dovekit began. "Look, your mother is looking for you." Jayfeather interrupted.

Heads down Dovekit and Ivykit trudged out of the apprentices den. "Well he's no fun." Ivykit muttered and Dovekit nodded. Whitewing trotted over to them. "There you are! I was starting to get worried!"

"We were just checking out the apprentices den." Dovekit explained. "Well you can do that when you're apprentices!" Whitewing scolded them gently. "Now come on! In your nest! It's getting late." The white queen herded them into the nursery.

"Wake-up Dovekit, Ivykit!" Whitewing nudged the two kits awake. "It's time for your apprentice ceremony." Ivykit was out of the nest before you could say "mouse" and Dovekit was right behind her. Whitewing started grooming Dovekit, ignoring her squeak of protest. Ivykit was glad she could groom herself while her mother was busy with her sister. She wasn't a kit to be fretted and cooed over anymore! She was going to an apprentice, then a warrior!

Dovekit wriggled from Whitewing and came bounding to the entrance of the nursery. "I think the whole clan is going to be there!" She squealed. Ivykit peeked out. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She groaned. Dovekit looked panicked Whitewing kept calm. "No you are not." She soothed then she looked at Dovekit. "And you are going to walk out there like a sensible apprentice, not bounce out like a kit who's just left the nursery for the first time." Dovekit snorted. "Okay, okay already!"

Birchfall padded in. "Come on it's for the ceremony to start." Dovekit stepped out of the nursery, remembering just in time not to bounce out. Ivykit followed her gasped when she saw all the cats gathered around. "I just know I'll forget what to do!" She whispered to her sister


End file.
